Goodbye To You
by greenconverses
Summary: A song fic about Mirai Bulma's feelings after the deaths of Vegeta and the rest of the Z senshi.


**Author's Notes:** I've always wanted to do a fan fiction about Mirai Bulma and her feelings after the deaths of her loved ones. Well, here it is and I didn't expect it to come out as a song fic either. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch.

**Goodbye To You**

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with_

Kami-sama, are you testing my faith? Are you testing my will to go on by ripping everyone I love away from me? First it was Son-kun and that heart virus six months ago. A heart virus, no diabolical alien this time, killed the invincible Son Goku. And I thought that was the worst of it.

They're all gone now to. Just like Son-kun.

Yamcha.

Tenshinhan.

Kuririn.

Chaotzu.

Piccolo.

And even Vegeta.

_Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

I bite back the river of tears that are threatening to fall.

No. I won't cry.

Vegeta wouldn't want me to. He would want me to stay strong and move on. But that's nearly impossible to do.

I never got to tell Vegeta how I truly felt about him. How he made my heart pound when he was near, how I treasured his words and his oh so few compliments. How much I loved him.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

I still can't believe they're all gone, but the proof is right in front of me. Capsule Corporation is quiet, the Kame House is abandoned, Kami's Lookout is empty except for Mr. Popo, and there's now six graves in my backyard. Gohan and I couldn't find another place to bury them, and I wanted Vegeta's grave close.

But who was responsible for this? Who is responsible for my heartbreak and suffering?

Those androids.

They killed Vegeta, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z senshi. With Earth's protectors gone, those demons are terrorizing the rest of the population.

_Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Earth's darkest hour is upon us. I thought this fighting nonsense would be over with when Frieza was defeated. I thought I'd be able to live a normal life without evil space aliens or the unnatural deaths of those I loved.

I was wrong.

Were those three years of peace we had just to get us comfortable? To get us to slack off and then catch us off guard? Did anything good ever come out of those three years?

Yes. Something did. My Trunks-chan. My little boy, my hope. My last piece of Vegeta...

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I that I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Vegeta, did you have to go? Did you have to leave Trunks and I alone like this?

Yes, you did. The androids would have found you sooner or later and you just wanted to get it over with quick, didn't you?

Bastard.

You never did think about my feelings.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

Like that time you went out into space to train while I was pregnant. Didn't care then, did you? You left me alone for nine months. Do you know how lonely Capsule Corporation felt when you where gone? Do you know how much I missed you during that time?

No, you didn't because I never told you.

_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Now you've left me to raise Trunks alone. Did you realize that your son would grow up without his father? Did you realize you were going to miss all the important moments in his life?

The first time he talks, he walks. The first time he learns to fly. The first everything, Vegeta! And you're going to miss it all!

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Vegeta's gravestone begins to blur as tears spill down my cheeks. I kneel down in front of it and reach out to touch the smooth ebony stone. The color reminds me of Vegeta's eyes, yet another reminder of what I lost.

I slowly trace the letters of Vegeta's name.

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Vegeta, I promise I'll raise Trunks as best as I can. I'll have Gohan train him. I can imagine your outrage about that. 'No Kakarrot spawn is training my son!' you would say. Sorry, Vegeta, but would you rather me teach Trunks-chan about the art of ki?

I sigh sadly and look up into the sky.

Maybe, just maybe, Trunks-chan will be our savior. Maybe he'll grow into a strong saiya-jin warrior and free this chained world. Only time will tell what my baby boy will become.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I stop wondering about the future and turn to the present.

I have came to say my last goodbyes to my friends, my allies, and my lover. I won't have closure over their deaths until I do.

I stand up and walk over to the first grave, Kuririn's. I tell him how much I'll miss him and his wise cracks. They would have been useful in these hard times. I lay a single rose on his grave.

The next grave is Yamcha's. I tell him how sorry I was that it never worked out between us and that he was a good friend to me always. I lay a rose on his grave also.

I continue this way until I reach Vegeta's grave again.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Vegeta, I'll miss you the most next to Son-kun. I'll miss the way you used to yell at me. I'll miss your smirk, your voice, your eyes. I'll miss hearing the gravity chamber humming away early in the morning. I'll miss your stupid pride.

My hand shakes uncontrollably as I place the last rose on his grave.

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

"Aishi'teru, Vegeta." I whisper. "Goodbye to you, my prince. Until we meet again."

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
